


Not Your Typical Rich Kid Childhood

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [56]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Because he never died for me, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Kid Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Tony is de-aged and the team get to learn about his childhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sickgaywhitewolf sent me [this prompt](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/183315186394/i-know-you-have-a-lot-on-your-mindbut-can-i-ask) " I know you have a lot on your mind.But, can I ask for Tony and Strange?Tony is seriously wounded and he does not tell anyone. Moments later he is hit age regression. Tony glue, do not want to leave Strange. The kid is terrified of all but the wrong things plus he does not help that he seems to love Loki and Bucky, who are confused and scared. Tony returns to his old self and Strange finds him in Delirium during a panic attack."
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't completely followed what you've asked for, but I hope you (and everyone else) still enjoy(s) it!
> 
> Slight note about this story: Wanda and Vision are NOT in this, Sam is mentioned a little bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note about stories following Endgame:
> 
> As I'm sure you've seen, I haven't at all implied that I'll write about Endgame -I'm still recovering despite seeing it almost a whole month ago, can you blame me? But, I have been thinking about doing a couple of short sequels for [The Genius' Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603361/chapters/38913020) and [I Love You. Until Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790551/chapters/39406537) but for Endgame, so just an ending to those two stories involving Endgame (and a lot of pain probably). I've received a couple of comments asking for something like that too, which is good as I was originally going to write it for my own benefit lol!
> 
> Finally, on with the story! Sorry about all that.

****

**Day 1**

 

“Tony move!” Someone shouted seconds before a purple blast threw Iron Man backwards into a wall. The suit slumped down and didn’t move. Tony was quiet. With a glare of anger, Dr Strange got their villain to submit, handing him off to Captain America, the sorcerer hurried over to his partner.

“Fuck.” Is all the sorcerer said as he removed the mask before the others could reach them, he was using the sling ring to portal him and Tony back to the hospital room in the Tower.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Dr Strange! What happened? Where’s Tony?” Steve shouted as he and the others rushed into the hospital room, Tony was hidden behind a curtain.

“Yeah, fairly certain I’ve never heard you swear before so this can’t be good.” Despite his sarcastic and snarky comment, everyone could see the worry in Clint’s eyes.

“It’s…well, it’s definitely something. He’s not physically injured but…” He pulled the curtain back and everyone barring Natasha gasped, though the redhead’s eyes did widen like everyone else’s. “From what I can tell, it’s not time travel or anything that will cause a butterfly effect. His adult body and mind has merely been transformed into what I believe is his-“

“Holy shit!” Rhodey exclaimed having heard of Tony’s injury, he’d been in the area when Natasha had called him saying something had happened -this was when the team had been on the Quinjet. “Why is my best friend-“

“Rhodey?” Tony whispered waking up and rubbing his eyes in a child-like way. “You got old.”

“Gee thanks Tones.” Rhodey muttered holding his arms out for the young boy to jump into them.

“As I was saying he is anywhere between fourteen and sixteen years old.” As Strange spoke up again, Tony’s body tensed from where he was latched onto his friend like a koala.

“I’m almost fifteen.” He whispered, his voice muffled from where his face was buried into Rhodes’ neck.

“Kid, how about we go to the lab? You can do some building, whilst I talk to these guys about this situation?”

“Will you come back for me?”

“Of course I will, you numpty.” Tony got off of the man, who couldn’t help but sigh in relief, back in college he was more muscular and _young,_ now he was breaching fifty and couldn’t really lift the kid up anymore.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“So…my best friend is a fourteen-year-old again…” Rhodey stated as he walked into the living room where the team had settled on the couches. “Explain. Please.”

“What I was trying to say earlier is that Tony’s adult body and mind have reverted back to fourteen. It isn’t time travel so we won’t have to worry or go through the hassle of keeping him from learning things. From what I can tell, he’ll revert to his normal age anywhere between a week or two.”

“Shit.” Multiple someones muttered with heavy sighs, Rhodey was one of them.

“Right.” The colonel started, jumping to his feet, “Tony isn’t what you’d expect at this age. He’s shy and clingy and you may view it as him being childish, but I told him when we became friends that he could act his age around me if he wanted. Howard, he forced Tony to grow up too fast so I thought it would be nice to tell him to just be…himself. If not in general, then at least around me if he felt safe enough to do so and he did. Over the few months he’d have been at MIT at this age, he’s become quite open with it. Hell, the number of times I walked around with him clinging to my back is enough of an example. But, he’s…how do I put this? Like a wounded kitten. He’s scared but needy. If he doesn’t want you near him,” Rhodey’s voice noticeably darkened, “then you back the fuck up and leave him be. Come and get me but don’t try to help him if he isn’t that comfortable with you.”

“Got it Mama Bear,” Natasha smirked,

“Never thought I’d see the day that nickname came back around.” The man sighed, slumping into his seat as though the name had physically drained him.

“Shall we introduce ourselves? I suspect that leaving a younger Tony Stark unsupervised in a room full of technology is just as bad as it is when he’s his normal age, perhaps even worse?” Bruce said the last bit like a question and gathered he was right considering Rhodey’s exclamation and hasty exit to the lift.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Rhodey returned with Tony minutes later. The young boy was hiding behind his taller friend.

“Come on you.” Rhodey murmured pulling Tony into the spot beside him on the couch, the boy curled up against the man, beneath his fringe, cinnamon eyes could be seen peeking up at the others.

“Hello, I’m Dr Strange.” The sorcerer stated when it became apparent that no one else was going to speak,

“I’m Dr Banner, just call me Bruce.”

“Hey, I’m Clint, the worlds best archer.”

“Hello, I am Steve Rogers.”

“Sam Wilson. My quiet buddy here is Bucky, he doesn’t bite. Much.” That got a giggle out of the boy that everyone would deny did things to their hearts.

“Natasha.” The redhead stated bluntly,

“She’s scary,” Tony whispered to his friend as quietly as possible, the Super Soldiers, however, did hear and smirked in agreement.

“That she is.”

 

After introductions, to which Tony didn’t say much, the team decided to leave Rhodey alone with him. They understood that the young boy would react best if they did that. They’d, unfortunately, noticed the tension in his body and the slight flinches when they spoke.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Rhodey…why are you old? Where are we?”

“Tones. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve…why don’t you give me your views? What do you think is going on?” Rhodey asked him knowing his friend responded well to things like that and knowing it was probably easier to build on Tony’s mostly correct interpretation of the situation.

“Well…the workshop looked too futuristic for the 1980s. Dum-E was there and I haven’t…I haven’t finished building him. I’m still working on his coding. Unless the lab owner stole my idea.” Tony looked hesitant to continue, but Rhodey gestured for him to go on. “I…I think I saw an article that said it was…2015…am I going crazy Rhodey or have I somehow time travelled? Because I know I said I was building a time machine but it was only a joke, my designswould never have worked I swear-“

“Calm down, Tones.” Rhodey whispered rubbing his back, “This will sound crazy but Tones, you’re in the year 2015. You’re supposed to be forty-five years old.”

“Oh.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“How…how has this happened?” He waved at his body,

“Magic.” Tony snorted,

“Yeah right.”

“JARVIS, do you have a recording of the battle?”

“I do, Colonel.”

“Jarvis?”

“You created him, Tony. He’s an AI.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Tones.” They watched the battle and slowly Tony came to accept the possibility of magic existing.

“Okay…but science is still better.”

“According to some, Tones, science _is_ magic and magic _is_ science.”

“Blasphemy!” He exclaimed and the pair burst into a series of laughter.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

It was late in the evening on the same day. Rhodey was leading Tony to the communal living area so the team could eat dinner together. Tony took the seat next to Rhodey with Bruce on his other side and if Tony inched further towards his best friend when the scientist sat down? No one commented.

“How have you been, Tony? I can’t imagine this situation being the easiest to wrap your head around.” Bruce asked smiling gently at the boy as he reached for some salad,

“It’s…it’s umm…well, it’s quite weird but I think…” Tony looked at Rhodey, “I think I reacted okay?”

“JARVIS showed us the battle clip, so Tones knows what happened.”

“Would you like to see some more clips from battles?” Natasha was the one to ask causing Tony to flinch, “That way you can learn about us and what we -including you- do as the Avengers.” Again, Tony looked at Rhodey, who just stared back with his ‘Tony-it’s-your-choice-I’m-not-choosing-for-you’ expression and a raised eyebrow (yes, Tony had many labels for many of Rhodey’s expressions).

“Umm…yes please…I’d like that a lot.” He whispered in response and the redhead merely nodded with a smile and intelligent eyes.

 

Tony ended up falling asleep on Rhodey’s lap barely 16 minutes into the videos. No one moved, they just switched the videos for a movie, yet they kept an eye on the young boy that was curled up into a small ball and twitching every so often. Rhodey withheld a sigh as he ran his hand through Tony’s soft hair. Bruce, who was sitting on the other side of Rhodey couldn’t help but stare at the sleeping youth. He had been watching the boy throughout dinner. He was too tense for someone his age and too terrified. Too jumpy and flinched at every fast movement and loud sound. He acted his age, yet his eyes were too old for a fourteen-year-old. If Bruce didn’t know better, he’d suspect that adult-Tony’s mindset and memories were still there, but he knew that wasn’t it. No, he knew exactly what had happened to the poor boy. He could relate and understand.

“How long has it gone on for?” He whispered ever so quietly so only Rhodey could hear him. If Bruce wasn’t sure before, the straightening of Rhodey’s back gave him the answer he needed.

“Since he can remember.” The Colonel whispered back, his hand never stopping, “Too long, Bruce. Too long.” Rhodey looked at Bruce out of the corner of his eye and watched as the scientist clenched his fists that were fading in and out of green.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Rhodey…”

“Had I known you’d wake up, I’d have made you walk to bed, Tones.”

“Thank you for still being my friend.” Tony whispered as he curled into Rhodey’s chest as the man carried the boy,

“Always, Tones, always.” He placed Tony into the bed and sat beside him as the near-to-sleep teenager shuffled to get comfortable, “I’ve got to go back to work tomorrow but you’re safe here. Okay? I would never leave you here had I not trusted them.”  
“I know…” He whispered as he dropped off.

“Good.” Rhodey kissed his forehead before walking away quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that the chapters are so uneven it's almost painful, so sorry about that!

**Day 2**

 

Tony woke up in a bed he didn’t recognise and a room he didn’t know. He sat up confused before the memories of the previous day came rushing back.

“Good morning, young sir, is there anything I can help you with?” Tony started a bit,

“Umm…JARVIS could you…is there any clothes I can change into?”

“Last night Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts put some new clothes in your wardrobe to fit your current…situation.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered and quietly wandered into the closet. He couldn’t help but giggle at the t-shirts he saw and grabbed one at random. It was sarcastic and science-y, what more could he ask for? “Is anyone up?” He asked once dressed and ready.

“I believe Dr Banner has yet to go to sleep, he has an experiment running. Would you like me to call him up?”

“No!” Tony exclaimed before clapping his hands over his mouth, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. But please don’t disturb him if he’s doing something important.”

“It really wouldn’t be a problem, young sir.”

“No, really it’s okay, J. Thank you though.”

“It is perfectly alright, sir. Would you like to go down to the workshop? Perhaps you’d enjoy some tinkering?”

“I…if that’s alright? I’d really like that. Yes please.”

“I should warn you that the laboratory and workshop are next to each other and are connected. Though, before you worry, this will create no problem toward Dr Banner and or his work, he is quite used to you being next to his workspace and has become accustomed to your music amongst other things that tend to go on down there, just like you -older you- became accustomed to his.”

“If you’re sure I won’t be a nuisance, JARVIS.”

“I am, young sir, I promise that Dr Banner won’t mind. In fact, he will most likely enjoy your company and ask you for some assistance.”

“Me?”

“Yes, sir.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Instead of tinkering with the scrap metal JARVIS had pointed out, Tony instead wandered around looking at everything with a gaze of awe and incredibility. He lingered at the Iron Man suits all lined up in glass cases. Mind made up, Tony went back to the communal living area and sat down on the sofa. He kindly asked the AI to pull up some feed of him as Iron Man and the rest of the team. JARVIS obliged and pulled up a mixture of feed from the Avengers battles and their time living in the tower.

 

The boy’s eyes were wide as he watched the Avengers taking hits and getting hurt. He gasped and smiled where appropriate.

“Hey, Tony.” The voice startled the boy away from where he was watching older him and the sorcerer-doctor interact. Tony could do nothing but look at his lap with an incredibly shy smile. “You sleep alright?"

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s good.” There was an awkward silence, Tony’s eyes flickered back to the screen where he saw older him and the sorcerer sharing a gentle kiss. “No one told you.” Bruce murmured looking at the kid's shocked expression.

“I…am I happy…with him?” Bruce smiled at the shy and quiet boy.

“I have never seen you happier,” Tony said nothing.

 

Bruce sighed before sitting down on the coffee table in front of him and taking the boy’s hands into his own,

“Tony… when I was a young boy…my father murdered my mum.” He felt the youth tense up and all but freeze, but Bruce just gripped his hands tightly in a comforting and grounding way, “Ever since I could remember, my dad abused me. He made me feel worthless and he killed my mum because she got in the way of one of his rages when she tried to protect me.”

“…why are you telling me this?” Tony whispered before Bruce could continue, the older man lifted Tony’s chin so the youth was looking at him,

“I’m telling you because I know what it’s like to be shunned and beaten down by one of the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally. I…I know how scary everything can be. How someone simply walking behind you can make you cower in fear, how a mere touch can have you flinching and how a raised voice can make you freeze in terror.” Bruce was proud to note that Tony had kept eye contact with him since the doctor had raised the youth's chin. “I want you to know, it gets better and if you ever- _ever-_ want to talk to someone about it, I’m here. I would never judge and I _know_ what it’s like. Okay? Promise me, you’ll come to talk to me if you need or want to. Whether it’s at one in the morning or one in the afternoon.” Gently, Bruce wiped the tear that was trickling down Tony’s cheek away.

“I…I promise. Thank…thank you, Bruce.” The older man smiled and ruffed Tony’s hair before standing up,

“Would you like to help me out with something? I can’t quite get this equation right and I reckon the help of another genius would do wonders.” 

“I…I’d love to, yes please.” Bruce led them away with a small victorious smile, he didn’t quite need Tony’s help on this particular thing, but he wanted it.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The two were so immersed in their science experiment that they didn’t notice the door opening. Silent footsteps walked into the room.

“Dr Banner-“ Before the man, who had walked in could continue Tony jumped. His knees smacked against the table and he fell to the ground, the stool cluttered to the ground as Tony hid beneath the desk. His arms were wrapped around his legs, which were held against his chest. His body was trembling as he rocked back and forth. Mumbled apologies and pleads fell from his lips.

 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to do. He went to sit in front of Tony when Bucky beat him to it. The ex-Hydra-weapon shoved his metal arm in front of the boy and waited patiently until Tony _saw_ it. Cinnamon eyes flickered up and down the metal arm and his rocking came to a stop as his breathing calmed. Tentatively, Tony reached out and delicately placed a finger on it.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, kid. I was coming down to ask Dr Banner if he could help me with my arm, you usually do I.” Tony looked at him incredibly quickly before casting his eyes back to the arm. “If you’d be up for it, could you have a look?”

“Me?” Tony exclaimed before smacking his hands over his lips and looking apologetic,

“Yeah. You.” Bucky smiled slightly and held the metal arm out for Tony to grab as he stood up. Slowly, the boy did.

 

Tony worked on Bucky’s arm whilst Bruce and the man had a silent conversation with their expressions. By the time he was done with the arm, Bucky managed to get Tony to come out of his shell little by little as the trio spent some time tinkering and talking.

 

“We should probably go up now.” Bruce murmured as he checked the time, “The others should be up and breakfast will be ready soon.” Quietly, Tony followed the pair, he hid behind Bruce as Bucky carefully placed a hand on his back, leading the young boy into the kitchen. Tony relaxed into the touch after several moments of being tense. The sight of all the others gathered around the table -save for Steve, who was finishing up with the cooking- made the youth freeze up and cower ever so slightly into Bucky’s hand.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Bucky whispered as he and Bruce sat on either side of Tony.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“You three were up early. I thought teenagers didn’t wake up till the afternoon.” Clint joked as he reached across for some bacon, Tony just looked down at his plate as he nibbled absently at some toast.

“Would you like anything to drink, Tony?” Steve asked suddenly appearing next to the boy causing him to jump.

“Umm…I…no…no thank you…I’m fine…” He whispered and Steve nodded looking downtrodden and worried as he shared a glance with Clint and Natasha.

 

“Anyone got any plans for today?” Steve asked a few minutes later,

“Training,” Natasha stated after sharing a look with Clint, who nodded,

“Same.”

“Bucky? Bruce?” Steve asked, his eyes turning to the youth, “Tony?”

“I was planning on going out to the mall. Want some plums and some books.”

“I’ve got an experiment running that I need to continue. I probably won’t emerge from the lab till dinner.” Bruce murmured and turned to Tony who didn’t say anything,

“If you want, you can come out with me?” Bucky asked looking at the kid before looking at everyone else, “Assuming that’ll be alright with y’all.”

“Well at the end of the day, it’s up to Tony, though as no one knows about the… de-aging, there shouldn’t be any dangers.”

“And Bucky can protect them both if need be.” Steve murmured agreeing to Natasha.

“You up for it, Tony?”

“Umm…yes, please.”

“Alright, Doll.” Bucky smiled before turning back to Steve, “What about you Stevie?”

“I was thinking about going for a run with Sam.” Bucky made a face causing everyone at the table to chuckle even Tony giggled ever so quietly.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Anywhere you want to go, Tony?” Bucky asked as the pair wandered through a market, the ex-soldier had bought himself a bag of fresh plums and put them in his backpack as the two headed towards the mall.

“Nowhere in particular…” He murmured, his fingers were twitching and Bucky watched as they brushed against his metal hand. He saw the boy attempt to hide against Bucky as people walked by quickly. He grabbed Tony’s hand and allowed the boy the comfort he was seeking.

“Well there’s this really nice independent bookstore just outside the mall that I want to go to and then we can have a wander if you want before having some lunch.”  
“That sounds good.” Tony smiled up at him shyly as he agreed.

 

They wandered into the bookstore, Tony followed Bucky as the man picked out some books -fiction and non-fiction.

“You want to look at anything, kid?” Tony just shook his head but Bucky wasn’t deterred and lead the youth to the teen section, “Come on, my treat. I’ll buy you a couple of books.” Hesitantly, the boy reached out and grabbed a couple of books that caught his eye. He spent a good few minutes trying to find what he wanted to read. “Harry Potter and Sherlock? Good picks, I’ve actually got those back home, if you want to read them.” With another shy nod, Tony put the books back and looked around again. He grabbed ‘Norse Mythology’ by Neil Gaiman and looked at Bucky. “I’ve never actually read that one.” Bucky murmured with a small smirk, he couldn’t help but wonder when Thor would return and how Tony would react.

“Please, can I get this one?” He whispered,

“Of course, doll. Do you want to grab anything else?” Bucky asked offering to hold the book but Tony just held it to his chest and he shook his head. After the older man paid, Tony thanked him profusely yet quietly.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

They headed into the shopping centre for some lunch. They were seated outside, near the barrier so they could watch the lower ground of the mall along with their level. Tony absently picked at some fries as Bucky munched away at a large burger.

“Doll, I hope you know that no one on the team will hurt you.” Bucky murmured a few minutes into their meal. Tony didn’t say anything and continued to eat the fries.

“What…who is the team?” He asked quietly, Bucky smiled and began to explain the Avengers,

“Then there’s Steve, who looks big and scary but really he’s just a big, happy golden retriever.”

“Which one is he?”

“He’s Captain America.” There was a bang. Tony’s hand was ripped away from his own and Bucky looked up at the boy. His face was the colour of death and his toffee eyes were wide glassy with terror. “Tony?” He asked face etched with concern as he stared at the boy,

“…Cap…Captain…Ame…America…he’s…he’s alive?” Tony stammered,

“Tony. Doll, what’s wrong?” The youth just shook his head, hands buried in his hair as he made himself smaller. Bucky reached out, but Tony just flinched away. Looking around, the ex-soldier could see nosy civilians watching them. “Come on Tony, let’s head home.” He whispered.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

They got in the elevator to go up to the living floors and a sneaky redhead slipped in just as the doors were closing. Tony, who hadn’t said a word since the Captain America debacle, hid behind Bucky at the sight of Natasha. The redhead smiled as kindly as she could at the kid, but he only averted his eyes.

“Hey, Nat. Thought you and Barton were training.”

“We were but the moron tried a move he’s never done before and on me at that so now he’s got a broken arm and bruised ribs.” Bucky grinned but withheld his chuckle as he knew Tony probably wouldn’t react well to him laughing at another’s suffering, also the kid couldn’t see his grin. Natasha seemed to get the same idea, “But then Pepper called and told me her 1 o’clock was cancelled and we had lunch.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It was. Two hours gossiping about boys and other girl things? Believe it or not but count me in.” They both chuckled at that.

 

The elevator opened seconds later and the two adults got out, Natasha wandered off but Bucky turned to Tony, who was still in the lift.

“Tony? You coming out, doll?” The boy just clutched his book tighter as he’d been holding it like it was his lifeline for the majority of the day and shook his head.

“JARVIS, can you please take me to my room?” He asked quietly,

“I’m here if you need me -just ask J for me or Bruce if you want or need anything, okay?” Bucky said as the doors closed and he caught Tony nodding once.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Where’s Tony?” Bruce asked as Bucky wandered into the communal living area where the rest of the team barring Thor and Tony, of course. The others turned to look at Bucky, who slumped into the sofa beside Steve as though all of his energy had been drained from his body.

“Bedroom.”

“What happened?”

“Everything was going well until lunch. I said the name ‘Captain America’ and he just…got really scared. He hasn’t said a word since then except when he asked JARVIS to take him to his floor.” the group looked incredibly confused and Steve had that sad puppy look that made _everyone_ sad.

“Me? He’s _scared_ of _me?”_

“Technically, Steve, he’s scared of everyone. He’s just not as terrified of me and Bucky as he is you guys.” Bruce inserted as he cleaned his glasses,

“Why isn’t he that scared of you two?” Clint asked with a frown from where he lay on the other sofa, a casted wrist laid ever so gently across his torso.

“I…umm…I told Tony about…well, I can relate. My dad…he…he was an abusive man. So…so I told Tony…told him that if he ever wants to talk about it, I would understand.” The others nodded and turned to Bucky, the doctor looked relieved that they hadn’t drawn out the conversation.

“I more or less completely freaked the kid out and we-“ He pointed to himself and Bruce, “-didn’t know how to calm him down, so I showed him my metal arm in the hopes that it would grab his attention like it does with, well, normal Tony. And it did. I then let him tinker with it and he became comfortable with me. Well, a little bit at least.”

“I…do we know why he’s scared of me?” Steve asked after a few silent moments.

“Sorry, Stevie.” Bucky murmured shaking his head, “He didn’t say.” Steve just nodded with a weary sigh.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in a large armchair in his living room on his floor reading his new book.

“Young sir, Mr Barnes has some books for you and was requesting entry.” Tony stopped reading as JARVIS’ voice echoed into the quiet room. He stared at the page blankly as he thought.

“He can come in, JARVIS. Thank you.” He whispered in response several minutes later.

 

 

“Sergeant Barnes, Young Anthony says you can come in. He is in his living room.”

“Thank you, J.”

“You are welcome, Sergeant Barnes.”

Entering the room, Bucky couldn’t help but find the sight equally adorable and equally pitiful. Tony was wrapped in a blanket that seemed to cloak him and in a chair that all but consumed him.

“Hey, doll.” Tony nodded at him and kept his gaze on his closed book, Bucky internally sighed and held the books he was carrying up, “Brought this for you. Thought you’d like them on hand.” He placed them on the coffee table in front of the boy.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered and held up the book in his lap, the Norse one, “perfect timing, I…umm finished this one…already.” His voice continued to be quiet even as he spared a glance at Bucky and shared a sheepish smile.

“Was it good?” Bucky asked and Tony handed it to him with a nod. “Good. Can I borrow it?” Another nod. “Thank you, doll.” Tony shrugged clearly not used to _genuine_ gratitude. The thought made Bucky’s blood boil and the Winter Soldier, who was like a split personality and only came out if he needed to protect Bucky, roared in the back of his mind. The ex-soldier stood there awkwardly as the room fell silent. “Well, I guess…I should get going. Umm, dinner will be in about an hour. JARVIS’ll tell you.” Tony nodded and when Bucky went to move a small hand grasped the sleeve of his left arm. “Tony?”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

After several silent moments, Bucky decided to sit down on the couch in front of him as Tony reluctantly let go of his sleeve.

“Da…dad…he always tells me that…that if Captain Amer…America was….was alive, that he’d…he’d agree with dad…that…that he’d say I…I deserved it. Dad…he even said that…that Cap…Captain America would…that he would join…join in too. I…I never used to…to be scar…scared butdad…dad found out about…about my umm crush…and so…so he…he wasn’t…wasn’t umm happy. It…it was really scary.” Tony stuttered and stammered quietly as he stared at his white and clenched knuckles that lay in his lap, “I…I still get…get scared but…but I…I didn’t think he’d…he’d ever be found…at least…at least not alive…and…and so…so it really…it really scared me when…when you…you said he…he was…”

 

Another moment of silence fell on them before Bucky slid to the ground and sat in front of Tony on his knees. He slowly took the boys hands and cupped them in his own larger ones.

“I know you won’t believe me when I tell you that no one here would ever _ever_ hurt you. You are an incredible boy and an incredible man. We all love you so very much. And I know for sure that Stevewould _never_ lay a single finger on you.”

“How do you know?”

“I never finished telling you but I’m James Buchanan Barnes, the World War Two soldier, who was and is Steve Rogers, Captain America’s best friend.” Bucky continued to explain what happened to him and Tony could only listen with wide eyes. “…so when I tell you that Steve would never hurt you, I’m telling the truth. That punk would never do anything to hurt you.” He finished several minutes later.

“I…I…I’m sorry I…I want to believe you and…and I know you are telling the truth but…but at the-“

“At the same time, you don’t want to believe because if something happens then you won’t be as emotionally hurt as you would If you came to trust us.” Tony nodded, “I understand kid. It’s alright.”

 

Bucky stood up and held out a hand for Tony,

“Do you want to come down to the living area, doll, whilst we wast for dinner? You can bring your book if you want, the others will be down there.” Surprisingly, Tony grabbed his hand and stood up. He eyed his books before grabbing the large Sherlock Holmes complete collection book. “Good choice, you read it before?” Bucky asked as the two walked to the lift.

“I…I started it when I was nine, but I didn’t get that far into it. Dad…he didn’t umm approve.”

“I see.” Was all Bucky said because what else could he say?

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. The adults sent curious and concerned glances to the silent boy as they spoke to one another creating a nice atmosphere. After, when they were all tidied up and everyone was in their pyjamas, they settled around in the living area. So did Tony, though he curled up with his book.

 

One by one, everyone shuffled off to bed as the night grew darker and the stars shone brighter with the moon gleaming beside them.

 

As dawn grew closer and the residents of the tower were deep in the land of nod, a startling echo of thunder shook the building alongside a booming exclamation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning Loki comes off as a bit of a dickhead at one point.
> 
> Multiple kinds of abuse are mentioned but not detailed or anything literally just the kind is said.

**Day 3**

 

Tony woke with a whimper as the building shook and noise enveloped it. He was torn between hiding under his duvet (or under his bed) or going to see what was happening. He went with the latter and snuck down the stairs.

 

Hiding behind the corner, the boy watched as the adult Avengers stood armed and defensive in front of the balcony of the communal floor.

“JARVIS, lights,” Steve stated and as they came on, Tony’s eyes focused on the broad and large blond who had a slim and tall dark haired man beside him. “Thor…do you have any idea what time it is?”

“None, my friend!” The man -Thor- boomed with a friendly grin, “However, I heard from Heimdall that our fellow friend, Anthony, had been touched by magic and I was hoping my brother could be of assistance.”

“And I told Thor that you had most likely determined the cause thanks to that _Midgardian Sorcerer._ ” The dark haired man sneered, “and that our assistance would be unnecessary.”

“Brother, please-“

“For the last time, I am not your brother.”

“Well, it’s nice to see that you’re still a ray of sunshine, Loki,” Clint said sarcastically with a sneer,

“That’s enough.” Natasha was the one to speak as she stepped in front of Clint to stop him and Loki going at it, she turned to Thor, “Look, Dr Strange told us that Tony will remain as a fourteen-year-old for no more than fourteen days.”

“I see. Well, now that Loki and I are here, we may as well stay! It has been a while since we’ve been together again!"

“It’s barely been two weeks, Thor.” Bucky murmured before looking at Steve, “I should go find Tony, make sure he’s okay.” The man turned towards the lift and stairs area when he saw Tony move behind the corner out of sight. “You can come out now, doll,” Bucky said quietly as he moved behind the corner too.

“Who are they?” Tony whispered back,

“Thor and Loki.”

“But he…is he the real one?”

“Yes. They are both the real Thor and Loki. I dunno how true your book is about them both, but they are the Norse gods…well, Loki’s complicated but yeah.” Suddenly Tony looked more up to joining the others. He followed Bucky to the living area where everyone else had settled into the couches and chairs, Tony remained hidden by Bucky’s large figure.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

As Tony joined and sat all curled up beside Bucky, Loki took to watching the de-aged man. He saw curiosity peeking through a curtain of terror in the boy’s whiskey eyes. Those eyes suddenly met his. The pair stared at each other for a few seconds before Tony averted his gaze.

“My name is Loki.” The god said holding his hand out as he was the first to acknowledge the boy (not that he was being ignored, but the other Avengers knew it was best sometimes if they didn’t talk to him straight away, it was best to wait till he got comfortable with his environment). Tony startled at being addressed, but tentatively, he reached out and shook the god’s hand.

“Tony.” He whispered before tightening his hold on Bucky’s metal arm as he tried to seek comfort from it. “Are you really Loki the God of Mischief? And is that really Thor the God of Thunder?” He was incredibly hesitant to ask but his curiosity persuaded him to.

“That we are.” Thor bellowed with a grin before looking confused and worried when Tony jumped away in fear and tried to become one with Bucky’s back.

“Okay, it’s early and we’re all tired.” Bucky stated feeling protective of the terrified boy and also realising it was barely three in the morning, “So we’re _all_ going back to bed and when we wake up, we can explain things or whatever.” He didn’t give anyone time to say a thing before gently leading Tony to the elevator.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

When he next woke up, Tony was hesitant to go downstairs. But as he snuck downstairs he noticed everyone was up and gathered around the kitchen island most likely talking about him. Tony didn’t quite know how he felt about that.

“Good morning.” A voice from behind startled the boy and he turned to see green eyes analysing him and they weren’t Natasha’s inquisitive emeralds.

“M…morning…Mr…Lo…Loki.” Tony stammered, his eyes wide as he searched for some kind of escape.

“Hmm.” Was all the man (god?) murmured before he walked past Tony into the kitchen and far too elegantly took a seat next to Thor on one of the tall stools that stood around the island that weren’t exactly the easiest things to sit on (Tony had to climb them to get up…both older and younger Tony).

 

Taking several seconds to compose himself, Tony walked into the room and quickly took a seat beside Bucky and Bruce. Everyone greeted him and he responded quietly.

“You sleep alright, doll?” Tony nodded,“Good.”

 

“Anyone got any plans today?” Steve asked like he did the previous day as everyone dished up their breakfast, Bruce and Bucky worked together to get food for Tony because the kid would wait for everyone else to grab what they wanted before grabbing himself a single slice of toast.

“I was planning on doing some research.” Bruce began before turning to Tony, “I was actually going to see if you wanted to participate.” Shyly, the boy nodded.

“Yes please.” He whispered.

“Stevie, you and me, gym?” Bucky bluntly and incredibly bland asked around a junk of a pancake.

“I’ve been meaning to kick your arse for quite some time.” Steve responded with a wince as Natasha and Clint shouted ‘ _language!’_ at him. “Oh grow up you two!” He joked.

“Well considering the gym will most likely be in ruins after those two, I suppose I’ll be having a fun few hours catching up on paperwork. Clint will be joining me.”

“What? No. I refuse. I _hate_ paperwork!” He whined not at all amused,

“We know you hate paperwork, it’s why you’ve got two stacks of it all piled up,” Bruce muttered,

“Nat! Please! Don’t make me do the paperwork!” He cried and Tony couldn’t help but giggle, “Tony! You love me, don’t you? Tell the big bad redheaded devil to not force me to do my paperwork! I’ve been a good boy, honest!”

“Sorry…” Tony grinned and shook his head, “But I can’t do that.” He didn’t stutter or stammer or look incredibly shy or terrified at all making the Avengers smile softly. Even Clint. Sadly, it didn’t last long as the boy quickly averted his gaze.

“Thor? Loki? What about you two?” Steve asked,

“I had been hoping to get to know Young Friend Anthony, but I suppose I could join you both in the gym.”

“Dear god we’re going to lose that whole floor.” Someone muttered,

“That’ll be brilliant, Thor.” Bucky grinned and that confirmed the destruction of that floor.

“I suppose while you fools beat each other, I’ll do some reading. Maybe wander around.” Bucky narrowed his eyes as he watched Loki’s gaze flicker _ever so_ quickly to Tony.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony and Bruce were down in the lab, the young boy was sitting on a tall stool watching and listening intently to Bruce, who was showing him an experiment and explaining it. They were at it for hours and the doctor was pleased to see Tony coming out of his shell to ask questions and was genuinely enjoying himself.

 

“Dr Banner…would it…could I maybe, please, read your papers? Your…umm research ones that you published. I…I understand if you don’t want me to-“ Tony hastily added when Bruce just stared at him,

“No!” The man exclaimed cutting the boy off, “of course you can, I was just surprised by your request.” Tony seemed confused by the man’s shock but his eyes sparkled with unhidden excitement. “JARVIS please can you put my papers onto a spare StarkPad for Tony and it can be his until…well, you go back to normal, I suppose.” Bruce murmured looking at the boy at the end with a gentle smile, which Tony reciprocated shyly.

 

The doctor left the teenager comfortable on the couch with the tablet and a hot chocolate before going back to his work. Every so often the older man would look over to check on Tony only to find him exactly as he was left -lost in the work he was reading.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Dr Banner,” Tony started looking up from his reading only to find the Hulk’s alter ego gone, “oh. Umm, JARVIS, where is Dr Banner?”

“He left the room two minutes ago to grab some lunch for you both. He tried to tell you, but you were lost in your reading young sir.” There was amusement in the AI’s voice,

“Oh gosh, I need to apologise to him. Dad’s always getting angry at my lack of manners-“

“Young sir, Dr Banner wasn’t at all angry nor did he show any other signs of negative emotional reactions towards you not hearing him, he merely smiled and chuckled to himself.” Tony didn’t know how to reply so he smiled up at one of JARVIS’ cameras before moving back to the tablet, he highlighted the area he wanted to talk to Bruce about before he continued to read.

 

Footsteps brought him out of his concentration.

“Dr Banner! I had a few questions about-“ Tony looked up and his excitement quickly died as he saw a tall and slim figure standing before him with a raised eyebrow and blank face. “I am so sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to mistake you for Dr Banner, I…I…umm, can…can I help you with…with something?”

“Sit down before you pass out,” Loki demanded not unkindly and the kid did as told before the god followed suit and took a seat on the couch opposite Tony’s. Green eyes scoured Tony’s face picking up on the fear in his chocolate orbs and noting the tension running through his uncomfortably straight body.

“I knew you had a tough relationship with your father but I never quite knew for sure if he abused you.” Loki murmured watching as the boy somehow became even tenser, “so it is physical abuse? Sexual, emotional, verbal or perhaps a bit of everything?”

“Let me guess, you’re waiting for an invite to ‘my daddy hates me' club?” Tony snarked back on reflex, “Daddy never love you too? Is that what this is about, want to see if you're qualified to be in the club?” Both of them were surprised by the comment and Tony looked horrified with himself, he curled in on himself and waited with his head bowed for whatever Loki was going to do to him. The god stared at Tony before his lip curled into a smirk and he leaned back in his seat, arms stretched out across the back of the sofa as he crossed his legs looking all too comfortable and powerful. “I am so so so so sorry, sir-“

“But it is rather true.” Loki cut in and Tony looked up at him mildly surprised. They fell into a silence, neither taking their eyes off the other.

 

“Odin took me from my home when I was a mere babe. He told me I had been abandoned by my family for I was a runt to my species, perhaps they had abandoned me or perhaps they had left me somewhere safe as they fought the Asgardians’. What I can say, is that Odin took me as a trophy of war. I was nothing more than a relic to suit his purposes. To make matters worse, I was never told of my debatable adoption, instead, I had to find out myself. My whole life I was told that the Frost Giants, Jotuns’, were nothing more than despicable monsters that should be sought out and destroyed, and it turns out I am one.” Loki murmured, his voice becoming quieter after having picked up during his rant, “I believe that is enough to get me into your little club.” Once again, the young Stark didn’t know what to say to Loki’s revelation.

“I’ve never been good enough for my dad.” Tony whispered moments later, “he's spent more time looking for Captain America than with me. He’s spent more time fawning over a should-be-dead guy than his own son. He constantly compares me to Captain America and gets really angry that I’m nothing like him.” Tony took a deep breath in an attempt to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach, “I used to love Captain America but over time, I began to fear him. Dad always said to me that if Captain America were here, he’d agree that I was a fuck up and that he’d join dad in beating me up.” Loki looked at the boy empathetically and gently,

“What of your mother?”

“As the wife to a famous man constantly in the spotlight, things are hard.” Tony murmured and Loki understood that perfectly, “I love my mum, she’s beautiful and amazing, but…there’s never any time for me.” His voice became choked as he spoke, “I just want her to…I just want her to say she loves me and to spend time with me…I know she tries her hardest but…is it too much to ask for her to comfort me?”

“Not at all.” It wasn’t Loki who spoke, but rather it was Bruce, who was standing nearby holding two plates. He took a seat beside Tony on the couch and handed the boy one of the plates with sandwiches on. “There’s nothing unusual or silly about wanting to be loved or receive comfort, Tony, and there’s nothing stopping you from asking to be held and hugged. I wish older you, knew that too.” He murmured and Tony turned to look at Bruce shyly and as if testing what the man had said, Tony shuffled closer after placing his plate on the table and hesitantly opened his arms up ever so slightly. Smiling at the boy, Bruce put his plate down and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him against his chest.

“This is nice,” Tony whispered burying his head into Bruce’s chest.

“Well, I shall leave the two of you be,” Loki murmured moments later and teleported away before either of the genius’ could speak.

 

“Dr Banner, I umm had some questions about your papers.” Tony mumbled a few minutes later as he was reluctant to move out of the hug, “there were a few parts I didn’t quite understand.”

“You know it’s alright if you don’t understand something, right? It’s perfectly normal.”

“I know…it’s just…dad doesn’t like it. He…he says I’m not smart if I don’t understand something.”

“Your dad was wrong. Not knowing something doesn’t make you dumb, it just means you need to learn and be taught. So what was it that confused you?” With a smile, Tony grabbed the tablet and pointed out what he struggled with.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Late into the evening, the team were gathered in the living room all lazing out on the couches as they watched the dumb film that Clint had chosen (sadly it was his turn, something everyone hated due to the man having a -and I can not express this enough- _terrible_ taste in movies). Tony stumbled down and sat between Bucky and Bruce, the two raised an eyebrow at the teens choice of attire.

“I see you’ve wandered into the other section of your wardrobe."

“I’m sorry! I don’t want to seem ungrateful!” He hastily set to explain after Bucky’s comment, “I just wanted to have a look and then this…it’s got a really comforting smell…”

“That would be Dr Strange’s, older-you’s partner.” Bruce murmured gently, “He won’t mind you wearing them.” He added at the boy’s worried look.

 

Tony was wearing a [t-shirt](https://www.redbubble.com/people/okdave/works/37413707-wanna-see-my-wand?cat_context=all-departments&grid_pos=1&p=classic-tee&rbs=060c1bf7-b985-4520-b34d-5240f80f1fa3&ref=shop_grid&searchTerm=wanna%20see%20my%20wand) that older him _must’ve_ bought because it was a silly wizard one that the older genius undoubtedly bought because of the dirty innuendo _'Wanna see my wand?',_ young Tony has yet to notice it really. Not only that, but he was also wearing jogging bottoms that were barely hanging onto his hips. So with the top slipping down his shoulder every few minutes and him having to pull his pants up when he moved, you’d think he wouldn’t be comfortable…somehow he was.

 

An hour into the film found Tony looking back to Loki who was sitting in the armchair in the far corner, his feet up on the cushioned footstool as he read. Carefully so he didn’t disturb the others, Tony wandered over to Loki, his hands tightening the drawstrings on his joggers as he moved. Awkwardly, he stood in front of the god until he was acknowledged.

“Can I help you, Anthony?”

“Umm…I…sorry to disturb you…I was…I was just wondering if…” he took a deep breath, “canyoutellmeaboutmagicplease?” Loki chuckled,

“Please, can you repeat that but much slower?”

“Would you maybe tell me about magic, please? I mean you don’t have to of course-“

“Tony, I would love to. Please, sit down.” He gestured to the footstool as he moved his feet and crossed his knees, the boy obliged and sat with his opposite knees and ankles touching in a simple sitting position.

 

“My mother was the one who taught me my magic.” He started explaining how he came to learn it,

“My mum taught me how to play the piano,” Tony added with a whisper and an apology for interrupting,

“You’ll have to play for me sometime.” Tony smiled and nodded with a blush. Loki went on to explain magic to the boy, who showed nothing but unfiltered curiosity and excitement. By the end of his talk, he asked “older-you has never been interested in magic, so why are you?”

“Umm…here on earth, magic is…well, it’s something that children really enjoy…and…I…I’ve always been fascinated in the unknown and I…I think I’m curious because…well, dad’s never really let me enjoy these things. It was always science this, science that. I think magic and science…they’re sort of related…in a way…umm…it’s just an interesting concept even before I knew it actually existed.”

“Fair enough. I can’t help but wonder how older you feels now.”

“I suppose if I’ve grown up without an inkling of magic and my dad…I’d probably come to ignore or dislike magic…maybe older me is just scared by it? Because he can’t explain it.” Tony murmured and Loki found himself humming in agreement.

“How about I show you some magic?” Tony nodded eagerly.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Soon it was night time and Tony was barely awake,

“Come on, doll, time for bed.” Bucky murmured nudging him from where he sat in front of Loki,

“Okay…” He mumbled in response and let out a large yawn as he rubbed his eyes in a childlike manner, “thank you for showing me Loki, goodnight everyone.” His words were slurred with sleep and Bucky gently led the boy to his bedroom.

 

“Bucky,”

“Yes, Tony?” The ex-soldier replied turning to where the boy was half asleep in his bed,

“Why has Dr Strange not been by? Is it ‘cause he doesn’t like me being a child? I mean…I can understand that it must be uncom…fortable to see his boy…friend being a kid again but…” his pauses were due to yawns,

“I’m not quite sure, doll. We can give him a call or somethin’ tomorrow if you want.” But Tony was already fast off by the time Bucky finished, the man chuckled,

“Night, kid.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“He seems to be warming up to us.” Natasha murmured, “or at least he isn’t terrified.”

“And he seems to be oddly cosy with you, Loki and Bruce,” Clint stated with a raised eyebrow,

“We can all relate.” Loki replied from where the group had gathered at the common room kitchen’s island minutes before they’d leave to go to bed themselves, “Dr Banner has faced similar issues with his own blood as have I, though mine are more due to a neglectful and shitty father as opposed to a physically abusive.”

“And Tony loves technology, so my arm is probably the reason he likes me and is comfortable with me. Best way to get through to him, both older and younger, is with technology.” Bucky shrugged, “Clint, we mentioned this to you like yesterday you moron.” Clint replied by giving Bucky his middle finger and sticking his tongue out like the mature adult he was.

 

Everyone bid goodnight and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with this story is that I wrote it with very large breaks in between due to exams. So like I might've written one part of a chapter like five days before I finished it. This chapter in particular, I wrote quite a while after chapter 2 and hence the ending mentioning the reason why Tony likes Loki, Bucky and bruce, I had completely forgotten I'd written it in chapter 2 until yesterday, but I didn't want to delete it hence the remark of Clint being a moron for forgetting he already asked because it's basically just to point out I forgot and am an idiot (but as Clint's the resident idiot in the Avengers -or at least I write him as it- he took the blame!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter is mostly dialogue than anything else -oops!

**Day 4**

 

When Tony woke up the next day and got ready, he found himself looking at a photo of older him with Dr Strange and his curiosity about the man and relationship only seemed to grow.

“JARVIS, where does Dr Strange live?”

“Dr Strange resides at the New York Sanctum.”

“Please, could you send me his address and directions? I was hoping to go and visit him…”

“Of course, sir, I suggest you inform someone before you go.”

“Maybe. But please don’t tell them, JARVIS, I don’t want them to get mad.” He murmured and reluctantly the AI agreed.

 

Rummaging around, he grabbed a small backpack and grabbed some cash he found lying around before leaving the Tower without anyone noticing. A ride on the tube, a stop at a shop another ride on the tube and three stops later, Tony found himself at Bleeker street staring at number 177. Knocking on the door, he waited until a Chinese man opened it.

“Who are you?”

“Umm…I was wondering if Dr Strange was in…” The man stared at Tony, who found himself shuffling nervously on his feet as his hands tightened on the straps of his bag.

“Tony?”

“Umm, yes, sir.”

“Damn. Strange told me about this but I didn’t quite believe him. Come on in kid.” He held the door open as Tony walked in and the boy found himself staring around with wide eyes full of amazement and awe as he turned in a circle. Once his eyes landed on the man, who was smiling, he blushed.

“Sorry, sir. Umm, who are you?”

“My apologies, I should’ve introduced myself sooner. I am Wong.”

“Just Wong?”

“Like Beyoncé.”

“Who’s Beyoncé?”

“How old are you?"

“Fourteen, sir.”

“Ah. She didn’t rise to fame till the late 90s.” Tony just nodded, “Right, let’s get you to your boyfriend…okay that just sounds wrong.” Tony just giggled and followed the man further into the building.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Wong, who was at the door -oh.” Strange started before pausing as the pair entered the room, Tony suddenly found himself engulfed in a red blanket-like thing.

“Hello, Tony. That’s the Cloak of Levitation, its missed you.”

“Umm, hello,” Tony mumbled into the crimson fabric whilst awkwardly patting it.

 

Several minutes later, the Cloak was still cuddling Tony as he and Strange took a seat on the two armchairs that faced one another.

“May I ask why you are here, Tony?”

“Umm…it’s…I was wondering why you hadn’t been ‘round to the Tower…and I…well, I’m a little bit…umm curious about your relationship with older me…”

“I see.”

“Oh! And I…well, I bought you this…I understand that older me might not be that good with gifts so…umm…I hope you don’t mind…” Tony opened his backpack and handed Stephen a box of chocolates, “I don’t…I didn’t know what you’d…umm…like so I kind of just bought basic ones…umm, I hope…I hope that’s alright."

“That’s very kind of you, Tony.” Stephen murmured taking the chocolates as a smile graced his lips and he watched as the younger version of his partner blushed, “I suppose we could both share these as I tell you about me and older you.” Tony nodded slightly.

 

“How did we meet?” Tony murmured as he drank from his hot chocolate,

“Well, we met several times at those boring galas -before I was a sorcerer, I was a very well off doctor. But we didn’t officially meet until the Battle of New York in 2012, do you know of that?” Tony nodded, “I along with many _many_ medical workers were faced with helping as many people and then I came across the Avengers. All of whom were gathered around a stubborn man who refused to accept any help despite the fact that he had actually been dead for a few moments. I suppose fighting stubborn with stubborn sometimes gets you places. I managed to have a look at you, declared you healthy and we went our separate ways.

“Only, you kept showing up at my workplace because you were -well _are-_ the most reckless fool I have ever met and we became good friends. But then I had my accident and I didn’t speak to you for many months…until you showed up here _demanding_ of all things to talk with me. Wong let you in.” Stephen stopped to chuckle deeply, “and you slapped me.” Tony’s eyes were wide with horror, “You barged in, slapped me, called me every name under the sun and then…” he touched his lips with a trembling finger, “then you kissed me. You never stopped looking for me when I dropped off of the face of the Earth, the team enjoyed telling me about how mopey you were.”

“I…was not expecting that.” Soon they both found themselves laughing.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Stephen told Tony his more memorable moments throughout the relationship and the day somehow flew by.

“Dr Strange…”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Are we -older me and you- happy? Do I…umm…do I make you happy?” Strange’s face fell to form a gentle smile and with a shaky hand, he grabbed Tony’s,

“We are and you do. I like to think I make you happy too. We fight like any healthy couple does and we make up. We look after one another and Tony,”

“Yes?”

“It’s honest and genuine love.” He whispered watching as the boy’s eyes grew wide and teary. A droplet trickled down his cheek, “And you are truly happy.”

“I…I…” more tears fell and Tony removed his hands from beneath the sorcerers and went to rub them away but Stephen’s trembling ones beat him, the man was gentle as he wiped the tears away. “I never thought…I’ve never imagined…I…”

“You never imagined that you could be happy and in love.” Stephen finished and Tony nodded his head in the man’s hands, “we should probably get you home now, but trust me, Tony, things do get better.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The pair walked through the portal and wandered into the living room. None of the Avengers had noticed the pair as they were in chaos. Clint was shouting at Steve, who was pacing. Bucky was screaming into a phone alongside Bruce who was calmer, however, there was a green tinge to his skin as he spoke into his own phone. Natasha was flipping a knife up and down as she paced too. Loki was speaking quietly but harshly to Thor whose body was crackling with lightning.

“You didn’t tell them where you went, did you?” Dr Strange asked as quietly as he stared at the madness, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy shrink in on himself and shake his head. With a sigh and his own head shake -though Stephen was more amused than annoyed, it was a very typical Tony Stark move. “I believe you lost something.” He called halting any and all movement as bodies swivelled round to face the pair.

“Tony!” Several voices shouted with an angry and worried tone to them. Tony found himself flinching at the anger and holding himself in a cowering and defeated way that froze the others from moving closer.

“‘m s-sorry. I’m…I’m really re-really s-sorry.” He stuttered quietly, Bucky took a deep breath and pinched his nose.

“It’s okay. You just need to tell us when you leave and someone _needs_ to go with you. The city’s dangerous and if anyone were to work out _who_ you are it could be disastrous.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered again not daring to look up from where he was staring at his feet,

“Come on, kid, let’s go have dinner, I doubt you’ve really eaten anything today.” Bruce murmured wandering over, “you can help me cook if you want.” Tony nodded,

“Yes please, Dr Banner.” Tony turned to Stephen who had been watching with a raised eyebrow, suddenly the boy hugged the older man startling everyone, “Thank you for today, I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble. I’m glad you and older me are together.” The Cloak more or less wrapped around the boy forcing Stephen to hug him too, the sorcerer placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“I’ll see you later, Tony. I enjoyed today.” He then walked back through a portal and vanished from view.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“I really am sorry Bucky…JARVIS said I should tell one of you but…I…well…”

“You didn’t because no one had ever cared to wonder where you were.” Bucky gently said understanding what the boy was struggling to say.

“Yeah…” He murmured from where he laid in his bed all wrapped up in his duvet that night,

“Just don’t do it again, okay. Here, we all care about you, doll, we don’t want anything to happen to you.” Tony didn’t say anything, “I know it may be difficult to believe.” Bucky walked over to the door, “good night, kid. You better be here when I wake up though.” He joked and was pleased to see the teenager crack a small smile at his joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I don't know a thing about Beyoncé -yes, I am a disgrace to the universe blah blah blah- so according to Google, she didn't rise to fame till the late 90s, but Tony's only 14 making it 1984 for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter might be out a bit late as I haven't gotten round to writing it yet, sorry!
> 
> BTW Coulson is alive and everyone knew in this story -I hadn't actually expected for him to make an appearance but...yeah.
> 
> Purposefully says Day 12, not a typo!

**Day 12**

 

Throughout the next week, Tony had become much better with the Avengers, even going so far as to play a prank on Steve with Clint. Rhodey and Strange had come over to visit a few times too. The boy had finally brightened up and his laughter embedded the walls of the tower sketching a happy memory in the minds of the Avengers. The team knew that Tony should be back to normal in two days -if not then that would be very bad.

 

It was a lazy day of sorts as one by one the Avengers made their way to the communal floor for breakfast. They were all in their pyjamas and Tony was wearing yet another of Dr Strange’s far too large [t-shirts,](https://www.redbubble.com/people/obinsun/works/21156247-dogtor?cat_context=u-tees&grid_pos=1&p=t-shirt&rbs=18a6994d-20a7-4966-beb8-3a2b004de0be&ref=shop_grid&style=mens&searchTerm=doctor%20pun%20t-shirts) this one had _“Trust me, I’m a dogtor”_ with a dog wearing a doctors uniform and his own fitting joggers, mostly because Tony had ended up tripping over the large joggers and smacking his head throwing everyone into a panic despite him only getting a small bruise. From then on, the large joggers were banned.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

They were lazing about watching TV when it shut off unexpectedly.

“JARVIS?” Steve asked standing to attention and when the AI didn’t reply, everyone jumped to their feet. “JARVIS, talk to me.” He shouted but still received no response.

“Someone’s in the tower.” Natasha stated loading her gun from wherever she had pulled it from, “and they’re not supposed to be.”

“Do we know if any of the employees are hurt?” Bruce asked

“We don’t but we also haven’t heard any screams or sirens, so it’s likely that no ones working today -didn’t Pepper mention something about the towers employees having a day off?” Clint murmured,

“She did.” Bucky said with a nod as he grabbed and loaded his gun like the others had been grabbing their weapons, “Doc, you gonna risk it?” Bruce shook his head, 

“I’ll -“ He was about to say he’d stay with Tony but the building shook as a bomb exploded nearby and voices could be heard, they were closing in. “Hulk’s coming out.” He panted as his skin turned green, no one threatened his home without enraging the green giant,

“Barnes, hide Tony,” Natasha demanded looking at the pale and worried boy.

 

“Tony, I need you to hide in here. Use my gun if you need to, okay? But stay here and hidden, _please.”_ Tony could only nod as Bucky all but shoved him into a small cupboard in the room just past where the Avengers would be defending. To get to Tony, they’d have to get through everyone else. “If you hide in this vent down here, you’re more hidden than the one on the ceiling.” Tony climbed into it and hid to the side, “Good kid.” He murmured, “I’ll be back shortly okay, don’t come out unless you hear me knock like this,” Bucky knocked on the cupboard door three times with a two-second and four-second pause in between,

“Got it,” Tony whispered eyes wide and scared as he held the gun protectively and curled up against the wall inside the low vent.

“Be safe, doll.”

“You too, Bucky.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“We’re here for the boy.”

“Yeah, we gathered that dipshit.” Clint snarked back, bow drawn as he stared at what appeared to be the leader of thirty to forty troops with fancy guns and tasers raised, they didn’t seem to be wanting to kill, just incapacitate.

“Who are you?” Steve asked raising his shield,

“Give us the boy and we will leave peacefully.” The leader demanded not answering the question,

“No way in hell.” Bucky snarked and that was that. The heroes and the villains clashed together in the surprisingly spacious room.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Inside the lower wall vent, Tony clutched the tablet he’d brought in with him and decided to try and help by getting JARVIS back online. He stared at the AI’s coding after having been able to bring it up on the StarkPad.

“Come on Tony, you managed to hack into the Pentagon a few months ago, you can definitely hack into something far superior and from your adult self.” He whispered very quietly to himself and began to tap away as silently as possible.

He did it.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Activating protocolparty.” A voice within the tower walls called and soon several Iron Man suits appeared in the room and began to assist the team as Tony remotely controlled them with the help of JARVIS,

“Bet this is Tony’s doing,” Bucky muttered to a baffled Steve as he shot down another troop,

“Definitely.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony was so focused on helping the team that he didn’t notice the figure walking into the cupboard straight away,

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” Someone called and Tony hid the light of the tablet and held his breath. He thought, for one moment, that the man was gone and let out a shaky breath.

Out of nowhere a hand wrapped around his ankle and began to pull, Tony kicked and kicked at the man, scrabbling and scrambling to get away from him. He almost did. The man had let go of him with a grunt of pain and quickly, the boy got to his knees and tried to crawl away as fast as he could, but the man was quicker. He grabbed Tony’s leg and yanked hard enough that the teen couldn’t hold in his cry of pain. As he was pulled out of the vent, the man took the opportunity to grab his head and slam it harshly into the ground, it wasn’t hard enough to do damage, just enough to make him dazed and more compliant. The man dragged him towards the fighting, pulling him against his chest as Tony slowly became more focused.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Where the fuck are Thor, Loki and Strange? And SHIELD?” Clint panted as he shot down another enemy,

“Here.” Came Loki’s voice as the man popped out of nowhere,

“My apologies my friends! Dr Strange and Loki were having a spat resulting in Loki falling in a portal and I was trying my best to mediate!” Thor explained with a grin as he threw his hammer through a line of the ever-growing soldiers.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Coming to as the man dragged him towards the fighting, Tony remembered he had a gun. He hated the idea, but he grabbed hold of it and shot the man in his foot ever so quickly. Dropped to the ground as the man jumped around in pain, Tony hastily smacked him over the head promptly knocking him out as he rushed away _towards_ the Avengers fighting which wasn’t smart but he had no other choice.

 

“Tony! Get behind me!” Bucky shouted being the first to spot the boy and Tony did as asked but everyone seemed to pause in their fighting.

“Ah, the boy has arrived.” The head of the attempted kidnapping murmured with a vile smirk, “come with us now and we won’t resort to violence.” Tony hid behind Bucky and shook his head. With a growl, the man shouted, “We are HYDRA, you will come with us right now.” At the announcement of their group's name, everyone’s eyes darkened in anger because, of course, it was HYDRA, who else would want a child version of Tony Stark so badly (well, every villain, but not the point). The things HYDRA would do to the kid had Bucky’s blood boiling.

“Rot in Hell, dickwads.” Clint snarled, more or less taking the words right out of everyone’s mouths.

“Fine. Have it your way then.” The HYDRA leader sneered, “We tried to play nice, but now? You’re all going to die and we will take the boy.” Somehow, _somehow,_ more HYDRA troops walked into the floor -thank god it was a huge room or they’d all be squished and that’d make for an odd battle.

“Avengers… _attack,_ ” Steve commanded and everyone noticed the change of word and smiled maliciously as they charged forward except Bucky who stood guarding Tony -he was a sniper, after all, it was easier for him to be at a distance as he shot down the foolish agents that walked _too_ close.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

From where he stood behind Bucky, Tony saw something moving towards Natasha’s back with a glint to it. Before he knew what he was doing, Tony was running towards her. He fell to the ground with a cry and curled in on himself. Someone - _everyone_ shouted Tony’s name in horror as they saw him take the knife for Natasha.

“Nat…Clint…look after him,” Bucky growled.

 

Everyone’s fighting changed. The Hulk became more aggressive and violent as he threw HYDRA soldiers into the walls, ceiling and floor, leaving human-shaped holes; Bucky had charged into the group using his gun as a bat and smashing his metal fist into the enemies faces. Steve’s shield bounced off of the soldier's heads as he threw it at them; similarly, Thor’s lightning crackled as it shot through the HYDRA troops. Dr Strange placed portals beneath their feet sending many soldiers off to the darkest dimensions he knew of whilst Loki sent emerald tendrils of magic towards the troops wrapping them tightly in his magic and clashing with Stephen’s red magic.

 

Clint was shooting off any fool that dared to go towards them as Natasha put pressure around Tony’s wound, blood was seeping out of him quickly.

“Where the fuck is SHIELD at?” Clint snarled,

“We’re here.” Came Coulson’s voice as he appeared next to the two spies, “we’re rounding them up,” he gestured behind him, “but we need to get him to the hospital, he’s lost a lot of blood.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony was laying in a hospital room within the Tower -none of the Avengers liked going to an actual hospital hence the hospital floor. His chest was wrapped in thick bandages and he had multiple wires attached to him as he slept.

 

The Avengers had gathered around and refused to leave the unconscious boys side. He woke up briefly every so often but didn’t say anything other than mumbles as he tried to get comfy.

 

“Alright, you guys, it’s time for bed.” None of the Avengers including Strange and Loki made to move at Coulson’s command, “look, I know you’re worried, but Tony is fine, he just needs his rest. And so do you all, look at you -you’re barely awake!”

“So get to bed before I resort to getting Coulson to taser your asses.” Fury cut in having entered the room and stared at the sight before him. Begrudgingly, they did as told after casting longing looks to the sleeping teenager, one by one they trickled out of the room after giving Tony a kiss on the forehead and whispering goodnights to him.

 

“Didn’t think they’d ever leave.” Coulson murmured as he and Fury stared at the young Tony,

“Well, you and your taser paints a scary picture. C’mon, we’ve got to deal with those HYDRA motherf-“

“Honestly, you and your language.” Phil cut in shaking his head as they walked out of the room.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony woke with a groan as agony engulfed his body. He felt like he was on fire. That everything was burning. He turned to far and fell from the bed, the IV stand and monitors came tumbling down with him and the needle in his arm was ripped out. He seized on the floor and _heard_ the stitches ripping from his stomach. Blood poured from his wound, staining the sheets wrapped around him and his bandages.

 

He passed out shortly after the seizing stopped. Blood continued to spill out of him… _yet_ it was from a different wound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried I wouldn't get this up today, but would you look at that, I managed! Although it's up later than usual, I did only just finish writing this chapter!
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure if I'll get anything else up this week because I'm going down to Bath for the uni open day, which is quite exciting (and scary)!
> 
> I also want to just thank everyone for reading my stories and being really kind and supportive. I appreciate each and every one of you for all your support and lovely comments! Just...thank you :) <3

The Avengers rushed down to the hospital room and their eyes widened at the sight before them.   
 ****

“JARVIS, how long has he been like this?” Bruce asked as he gestured for Steve or Thor to put him back on the bed,

“Four minutes and twelve seconds.”

“Why didn’t you call us sooner?” Dr Strange snarled,

“My apologies, my reflex and motion sensors were damaged in the fight and until sir is able to fix them, I will be slower than average.” Strange just waved the AI off in an apology and looked at his boyfriend.

“He must’ve got that before the initial attack.” Natasha murmured from where she was using Tony’s hospital bed sheets to wipe up as much blood as she could -they were already covered in blood so may as well use it like so.

“Can I help, Dr Banner?” Stephen said,

“Can you continue to clean the wound whilst I grab a needle, it needs to be stitched. Someone else grab some clean bed sheets and clean up the mess -never mind, thank you, Nat, there’s a rag and cleaning products in that cupboard.” Bruce answered incredibly quickly, “everyone else, just stay back and out of the way, _please_.”

 

Tony had reverted back to his normal age and as he did so, his knife wound from HYDRA had disappeared. Though he still lost blood from that wound as the transformation was reverted. His adult body had been injured during the initial fight against the sorcerer; somehow Tony had managed to keep it hidden before he was turned into a child. There was a large gash trailing down his left side, starting at his shoulder and working down to his hip bone, at points the lacerate seemed to move in towards his stomach creating jagged lines. He’d lost a lot of blood thanks to this.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“He’s going to be fine.” Bruce murmured having finished stitching Tony’s wound and wrapping his torso and shoulder in thick bandages, “but I want him to be resting for at least a week. He needs to move carefully.”

“Got it, doc!” Clint exclaimed with a smile though his eyes lingered on Tony’s unconscious form with worry like everyone else.

“Seen as it’s barely three in the morning, we should all go back to sleep, Tony will be fine,” Steve mumbled through a yawn and hesitantly, though Stephen decided to stay, he didn’t want to leave his partner's side after all that. Understandable, which was why no one said anything to him about it.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Steffy…” Came a quiet and slurred murmur causing the Cloak to smack Dr Strange awake. The sorcerer jumped in his seat and looked up to find Tony’s coffee eyes peeking up at him,

“Hey, honey."

“Hurts.”

“I know. Why don’t you go back to sleep and I’ll get you more painkillers?” But Tony was already fast asleep by the time the man finished talking, Stephen merely smiled and decided to do some reading as he held Tony’s hand and gently rubbed circles around the genius’ knuckles as he read.

 

The genius finally woke up in the afternoon and was more than ready to get out of the hospital room -whilst it may be better than an actual hospital, never doubt that Tony liked it.

“Shall we go to the communal living room?” Stephen asked as he carefully helped Tony sit up a little bit, “I believe the team’s binge-watching the Harry Potter movies and having a lazy day.”

“That’ll be nice.” Tony murmured his blinking slow and sluggish as he was still working through the drugs in his system,

“The Cloak is going to help you stand upright, okay? And we’re going to walk slowly.” Tony nodded and patted the cloak as it settled on his shoulders,

“Thank you, Cloakie.”

 

The team was only onto the second movie as no one had woken up till late morning early afternoon.

“Hey, look who’s alive!” Clint called being the first to spot Tony and everyone’s heads turned to the pair with gentle smiles across their faces,

“Don’t even joke about that.” Steve hissed under his breath as he smiled at Tony, “glad to see you on your feet, Tony.”

 

Settled on the couch, Tony was laying down with his head in Stephen’s lap and feet in Bruce’s, he was dosing in and out of sleep as the team moved onto the third movie. By the time they got to the fourth, they ordered some takeout, which arrived quickly. The smell of Indian food woke Tony up and he seemed more energetic despite being in a bit of pain.

“Food,” He murmured and made grabby hands for the curry that was undoubtedly his.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The team woke up from where they’d passed out on the sofas the night before. The sun was up and someone was in the kitchen making breakfast, slowly they wandered in and took their seats at the dining table. Loki and Tony were the ones cooking. Though the latter was doing the easier and less straining parts. Soon the pair were bringing out food and placing them on the table for everyone to dig into.

 

Halfway through breakfast, Tony put his cutlery down with a sigh and looked over at Steve, who had been staring at him throughout the meal.

“If you have something to say, Steve, please say it.” He didn’t say it unkindly,

“Tony…shouldn’t we talk about what happened? I mean-“

“No.” Tony cut him off, “We are not discussing what happened. Everyone here knew I had daddy issues along with a boatload of other issues. It’s a requirement of the Avengers -you can join if you’re screwed in the head somehow and have some form of fancy ability. So what we’re going to do is pretend the last week never happened and I am going to sit here drinking my coffee whilst laughing at Clint for falling for that prank again.” He added spotting Clint gag at his drink, the sugar had been replaced by salt and it was a trick that Loki seemed to pull _every_ time they had breakfast together. He never quite learned and therefore, the team decided that Clint deserved salty coffee.

“But Tony-“

“No, Steve. Let’s just leave it at this,” Stephen’s hand reached under the table and gently squeezed his boyfriends knee, “I didn’t have your typical rich kid childhood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope this was an alright ending, I was a bit stuck but I had actually written the last dialogue bit in advance! 
> 
> Also, there's something about Tony calling Stephen 'Steffy' when he's drugged up on painkillers that kind of made me go "awe" as I wrote it lol!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
